Saint Voldemort?
by InachiSasuke
Summary: What happens when Voldemort falls through the flume? Takes place between Pendragon 9 and 10 and Harry Potter 5-7
1. Uneven Alliance

Note: _Okay, this is a crossover story. I plan to do a few of these in the future. It's a new year, so new stuff. This particular crossover is Harry Potter and Pendragon. I don't know if it'll be good or not, as the crossover is just between the villains, so Harry Potter isn't in this, but Voldemort is. Essentially, now the Travelers have __**two**__ evil magic guys to defeat. It won't be in journal format, because I don't want to butcher the best parts of the series with this thing._

The flumes had steadily been growing unstable since the loss of Quillian. Bobby could tell from the way the images were mixing together. Lately, the images had grown so mixed-up, he couldn't make out one territory from other and stopped trying. The flumes, damaged as they were, were now picking up _any_ sort of interspatial travel, be it from a Traveler or some other supernatural force. In this case, the supernatural force was a certain Dark Lord….

"Wormtail, are the preparations complete?"

A short little man with a fair bit of likeness to a rat shrunk away as he was spoken to. "Yes, Master. Everything is prepared. You just need to go get the cup from Gringotts."

"If," Lord Voldemort said, more to himself than Wormtail, "if the cup remains _at_ Gringotts."

"Are you going to disapparate?" Wormtail asked, following Voldemort with his eyes.

"Nay, Wormtail. The Ministry is ours. It cannot hurt to use the Floo Network. It won't be crowded at the very least. Besides, while members of the Order of the _Fools_ still remain, they'll be likely to be looking for me, as though I can be found."

Laughing, Lord Voldemort stepped into the flames and was whisked away, not to Gringotts, but to an odd little basement, somewhere in Connecticut.

Saint Dane looked around in surprise as a rather skinny, pale, strange looking man stepped gracefully from the flume. "Well," the man said, brushing himself off. "That's the last time I lower myself to using the Floo Network."

The man looked around in vague surprise, then looked at Saint Dane, who smirked to hide his own surprise. The man then brandished a stick at him. Saint Dane laughed and then walked over to him.

"My good man, I can't possibly imagine where you _think_ you are, but where you _actually_ are, civilized men don't go around jabbing people with sticks. We have guns for that."

The man laughed dryly. "Indeed you do. You muggles are all the same. No matter. _Avada Kedevra!_"

A flash of green blew from the stick and hit Saint Dane head-on in the chest. He doubled over in shock, then laughed heartily. "Is that the best you can do? Still, you possess great power, it seems. I have a proposition for you."

The man chuckled. "Hmm, Lord Voldemort does not deal with the likes of muggle scum, but you…you are no ordinary muggle, are you?"

"See, now… 'Voldemort,' was it? Voldemort, for this proposition to pan out, first you're going to have to stop calling me 'muggle.' As for my proposition, I have a few loose ends I must tie up. I'm currently running an…acquisition of quite a large deal of property. Will you assist me?" Saint Dane asked, holding out his hand. Voldemort looked at it with a sneer.

"But what is it _I_ shall gain from this, muggle?"

"First you have to stop calling me that."

"Afraid I must have missed your name."

"I'm afraid I haven't given it to you just yet. Now, do you accept, or don't you?"

Voldemort folded his arms. "I can kill you where you stand, fool. Do you really think you can control me?"

Saint Dane smirked. "No. I don't think I can control you anymore than you can kill me. I propose a partnership. You help me smooth out my loose ends, and I'll help you sort out any of your problems."

"The Dark Lord needs no assistance!"

"Yes, well, be that as it may, you're not getting back the way you came unless I send you there. And unless the aforementioned loose ends are tied up, that's not very likely to happen, o _Dark Lord_."

Saint Dane grinned in triumph as Voldemort put away his wand. "Very well. I will help you with your problem. Afterward, you _will_ send me back so that I might deal with mine. Are we agreed in this matter?"

"Indubitably."

"What is it I am to call you, then?"

"I have as many names as there are people. But for now, call me Saint Dane."

"You…you really are no ordinary muggle, are you?"

"You're _really_ going to have to stop calling me that."

_Okay, so that's the setup. If it's not obvious that this is going to have more chapters…it's going to have more chapters. There. A review would be nice, but you don't have to if you don't feel like it and don't feel bad it lazy cancels out good intentions._


	2. Travelers and Dictators

Note: _When we last left off in this story, Saint Dane and Lord Voldemort had just agreed to work together to fix Saint Dane's problem. It pretty much stands to reason that the problem will be discussed now, assuming some of you don't already know what the problem is…._

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Order of the Phoenix had been on their toes ever since the mass breakout at Azkaban, but not move had been made by the Death Eaters.

"They're probably making some sort of plan, mate," Ron had said. "Don't worry about it to much."

But Harry had been worrying. His dreams had abruptly stopped right around when Fred and George gave Umbridge her rude awakening. But then she really brought the ax down on everyone's heads. Anyone who mentioned that day received a week's detention, and Ron and Hermione lost their jobs as prefects.

_We have to do something about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. _Harry often thought. _But how are we going to get past Umbridge?_

Saint Dane filled Voldemort in on how things worked in Halla. He explained the different territories, the flumes, and, most essentially…the Travelers. This had especially interested the Dark Lord.

_Dark Lord_, Saint Dane had thought. _Of what, the lizards?_

"What is it that you need me for, then? You seem to have enough power to handle any problem. There must be more to this than you say?" Voldemort asked when Saint Dane finished his explanation.

"Indeed, I _do_ possess great abilities, but so do the Travelers, and, whether or not they can use them, therein lies the problem."

"But I was under the impression you'd already defeated this, 'Pendragon' and his followers. You still haven't specified your need for my assistance."

Saint Dane took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, yes, I have…but the boy has the uncanny and quite irritating habit of appearing where he is unwanted. I need you to help me destroy anyplace he could return to."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying you want to destroy territories so he has nowhere to go back to?"

He nodded.

"And if he should return anyway?"

Saint Dane chuckled. "I don't think he'd be an immediate problem. I don't think he'll be eager to stop me just that soon."

Voldemort hid his feelings well. "And? Why would you think that? Do you have yet another ability that these others cannot manifest?"

"A power of sorts. Do you remember when I remembered those pathetic friends of his and how I manipulated them to my own ends?"

"Dimond and Chetwynde? Yes, I recall. What of them?"

Saint Dane grinned wide. "I know where the flume sent them."

_So, how's it so far? Voldemort isn't going to be a useless sack of questions forever. He still has to go back and sort out Harry. And what about them? Think they can get rid of Umbridge? Stay tuned! Or something…whatever you say about books._


	3. Plans, Clans, and Territory Bans

Note: _Alright, so when we last left off, Saint Dane told Lord Voldemort what he needed help with. It also seems as though Saint Dane knows something about Mark and Courtney's disappearance. Meanwhile, Harry and the rest of the D.A. are still under heavy pressure from Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. But what are the other Travelers doing?_

Hermione paced the common room floor in irritation. Ron watched her in confusion while Harry stared off into his own thoughts.

"So, Harry, what do you think we should do?" she asked him, suddenly stopping and turning to him.

He jumped and focused on her. "Oh…well, er…I thought we'd…erm…"

Hermione stomped her foot. "Harry, think! We _must_ get rid of that old hag!"

"She's right, you know." Ron cut in, nudging him. "Saw the old bat just yesterday give a first year detention for sneezing too loud. That's bang out of line, mate."

Harry looks at his hand and frowned. The scar from his own detention was still all too clear. He sighed and looked up at them. "Fine. We _do_ have to get rid of Umbridge, that much is true. But we're going to need as many D.A. members as we can get to get past the Inquisitorial Squad…"

"A squad?!" Ron exclaimed. "Are they still calling it a squad? It's the whole damn Slytherin house! Bloody hell, the whole lot of them are…"

Ron got up and stalked off, muttering darkly about the Slytherins while Hermione took his place beside Harry.

"Alright, then, Harry. What's your plan?" she asked him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Haven't quite worked one out yet, but before we get to the specifics, Squad Slytherin has got to go."

Lord Voldemort was very cautious of using the flumes. They weren't entirely unlike Floo Powder, except the Floo Network wasn't breaking down into nothingness with each passing second. This played on Voldemort's one fear…of death. This was a way of both travel and destruction he didn't entirely understand, and he didn't want to be in it when everything came crashing down.

"Okay," Saint Dane had said, awakening the flume. "I'm sending you to Cloral, first. Destroy everything you can there."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Any specific ways to do this? Fire, lightning? A little bit of water?"

Saint Dane smirked. "I think you'll find the Cloral has quite enough water. But do whatever you want so long as the people there suffer."

So, Voldemort was on his way to cause suffering to the people of Cloral. He was able to understand why Saint Dane would want to harm the place, but not the people he had fought and schemed so hard to control and rule over.

"Such a peculiar muggle."

"Okay," Harry said, looking around the common room. "I called this meeting because we need to get rid of Umbridge and bring Dumbledore back. It's very important, that's why I've told the members from other houses our password."

"Yea, alright, so you told us a secret," Ernie Macmillan cut in. "But what's your big plan that you told it for? What is it you're going to do?"

Ron punched him in the arm. "If you'd keep your trap shut longer than a minute, you'd hear it!"

Harry nodded at Ron and continued. "So, if we want her out, we have to get past her Inquisitorial Squad first. That is," he corrected, glancing at Ron, "the Slytherin house. Once we've gotten them away, we'll go for Umbridge. Hermione? You're up."

Hermione placed the Marauders' Map on the table and pointed her wand to it. She murmured the incantation and it revealed itself. Several members gasped.

"Now," she started, clearing her throat. "What we need to do is have the whole of Slytherin's attention preoccupied. Notice that vast amounts of them are usually in the Great Hall around this time…"

She paused to point at the cluster of dots in the Great Hall. "I think that we can take care of _them_ by asking the house elves to not supply them food. Mind you, Crabbe and Goyle are likely to go find out where the food is, so Ginny and Neville, you two wait at the kitchen doors for them."

Both of them nodded, so she continued.

"Others of the Slytherins patrol the halls, but they're pretty lazy, so they just need to have _Petrificus Totalus_ cast on them. Angelina and I will see to that. Harry?"

Harry pointed his wand to the Stone Circle. "That just leaves Malfoy and his lot here. He shouldn't be too hard to handle, but the rest of you will have to focus on the Slytherins with him. Okay, so you all understand what to do?"

"Yea."

"All right…"

"That's wicked, Harry!"

Harry sighed and looked around. "You guys…we've all learned a lot this year. Now, it's time to put it to use. Now, we'll be starting tomorrow after lunch…."

"Now is the time. He will be weaker. The new generation…you must defeat him."

"But how? The flumes are destroyed. We're stuck here."

"We're not. Just remember this: he will be at his weakest when he believes he has won."

"You're right. We can do this. We are the soldiers of Halla." "That's right, Bobby. You _can_ do this."

"Thanks, Uncle Press. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now go get 'em, kid."


	4. All That Glitters is Not Gloid

Note: _Okay, so, chapter four. We have the D.A. getting ready to overthrow the Inquisitorial Squad. Will it work? Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort gets sent to Cloral to destroy it while Saint Dane contends to other matters. Finally, there's the Travelers. Can you say "conflict"? They can._

Lord Voldemort never really liked the water. He could swim just fine, but ever since he'd been to a cave during his earlier years, he'd become slightly adverse towards water. As it was, Lord Voldemort took a near instant dislike to Cloral.

"Agh, that retched muggle!" He spluttered as he dropped from the flume. "Nevertheless, if I'm to destroy this place, I may as well start with the water. There can't be all _that_ much."

Saint Dane chuckled to himself as he sent Voldemort to Cloral. Then he laughed outright as he remembered Pendragon's dislike for chuckles. _Not that what Robert thinks matters now._ He'd had to remind himself.

"Nevva!" he called, composing himself. She was at his side in an instant. "Get these people away from the flume, then keep an eye on things. I have business to attend to."

"Yes, sir," she said, going over to the crowd of amazed people to shoo them away.

"I," Saint Dane started to himself, "need to be in Veelox a few days ago."

It turned out there _was_ all that much water on Cloral. Voldemort wasn't quite astonished, nor mortified, as mildly annoyed.

"_More_ water, eh? Well, that can be easily taken care of, but first, the muggles in town!"

He walked over to a man drinking what looked like some sort of butter beer. "You there, muggle!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at him. "Where can I find the home of Vo Spader?"

The man laughed heartily. "Whodoya think _you_ are with yer fancy smancy cloak and your little white stick! Why shou'd I tell _you _where to find his house?"

Voldemort frowned and _tsked_ at him. "Really, now. You ought not test my patience, muggle."

The man laughed again. "Yea? And what're _you_ gonna do if I do? Poke me in the arm? Smack me knuckles?" The man erupted into raucous guffaws now, but abruptly stopped when Voldemort flicked his wand.

"W…what're you doing to me?" the man managed to ask through convulsions.

"Why, I believe I've just…what was it you said? Poked you in the arm. It's called the _Cruciatus Curse._ Now, you _will_ tell me where to find the home of Vo Spader. _Correct_?"

The man shrieked in agony. "Yes! YES! It's down toward the end of the road, but make a right at the last intersection. Now _please_ make the pain go away!"

"With pleasure," Voldemort said with a grin. "With pleasure. _Avada Kedevra!_"

The plan was to start after lunch. Ginny and Neville were already in place at the kitchen doors, while Hermione and Angelina had gone to opposite ends of the Transfiguration Corridor.

When lunch ended, everyone left except for half the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle sat eagerly with utensils in hand, but no food came.

"What gives?"

"Where's are extra food?"

"Stupid elf garbage! Can't do anything right!"

"…chicken."

Ron snickered to himself as the rest of the D.A. left the Great Hall. Harry turned his head just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle head for the kitchen doors.

"Great," he whispered. "Everything is going to plan so far. When Hermione gives the signal, the rest of us head to the Stone Circle to deal with Malfoy's lot."

Ron nodded. "Right…what's the signal?"

Harry sighed and pulled out a coin. "It's the enchanted galleons from our D.A. meetings, remem--ah, it's glowing! She's…oh, no! They need backup. Apparently, all the lazy guards are still in the Great Hall whining…Padme, Parvati, go back them up. We'll keep going."

They nodded and ran off to the Transfiguration Courtyard.

Ron looked to Harry. "What do we do now, mate?"

He sighed and looked him in the eyes. "We can't give up. The plan continues as scheduled. We're going to the Stone Circle.

_Meanwhile…_

Voldemort really didn't like Cloral. Everyone seemed to not want to cooperate just because they had the choice. By the time he found Spader's house, many bodies littered the ground and the water level was significantly lower.

"So…this is the home of the Traveler. Herein lies my purpose here." he said, aiming his wand at the building. If there had been any onlookers, it would seem to them like the house was melting. It was, in fact, being transfigured into a small box.

When it was entirely changed, he stepped on it. "I've completed my task. Now it's back to Second Earth…as soon as that foolish muggle returns."

"These people…" Saint Dane said to a Phader. "What exactly are they surviving on?"

The Phader looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean? It's gloid, of course!"

Saint Dane nodded. "Yes, so it is…so it is…I want you to shut down the system that delivers the gloid to these people. Shut it down and destroy it."

The Phader was astounded. "But…but sir! They'll die! Most of them, if not all, are _entirely _depend--"

Saint Dane turned on him. "You dare defy my order?" he boomed.

"No, sir."

"Then I _order_ you to shut down and destroy the gloid system."

"I--"

"_NOW!_"

The Phader sighed. "Yes, sir, Dr. Sever. No more gloid."


	5. The Trouble With Flumes

Note: _Ah, the obligatory chapter 5. Without which, there could be no six. Okay, so, Voldemort has just destroyed Spader's house. Saint Dane brought on Veelox's second turning point, causing the creation of Ibara. Harry's plan has gone awry slightly, but he's still going to face Malfoy. And then there's the Travelers…._

Saint Dane arrived to get Voldemort at what he insisted was "the time he needed to be there." Voldemort called it slacking.

"It's about time you arrived. Where is it I'm supposed to go now? I supposed there's a territory of fire now?"

Saint Dane chuckled. "Not quite. Tell me, my friend, how fast can you go from once place to another?"

"In the blink of an eye."

"I'm not sure that will be quick enough. You're to go to the territory of Denduron."

Voldemort grimaced slightly. "And what is it I'm meant to do there that a blink of an eye isn't quick enough?"

Saint Dane smiled and turned on his heel. When he turned around again, he was a bizarre looking merchant. "Lord Voldemort, let me tell you about tak."

By now they were back on Second Earth. Several of Naymeer's followers looked around in confusion.

"Now," Saint Dane said, gesturing to Nevva, "this small red ball of clay," he continued, rolling it in his hand, "is tak. Denduron has underground mines full of it."

"Oh, how can we get this stuff?" one of the followers asked.

Saint Dane rolled his eyes. "Hold on, I'll tell you once I've explained just what it does. Don't want to waste your money, eh?"

Voldemort frowned. "What are you talking about? Money?"

Saint Dane shrugged. "These people love this sort of thing. I tend to just follow through with it. Now, this small ball of clay is actually a highly volatile explosive. This ball alone could decimate our you questioner here."

The man took a step back, then said, "How much is it? I want some tak!"

A few people muttered in agreement, digging through their wallets.

"Stupid muggles," Voldemort murmured under his breathe.

"Well," Saint Dane continued, "if you insist. For three easier payments of $9.99, you can have as much tak as you can carry. All you have to do is go get it! _Denduron!_"

As soon as the flume opened, he seized the three inquirers and tossed them into the flume, whisking them away to Denduron.

He turned back to a moderately surprised Voldemort and returned to his original form. "Now that they're taken care of, Nevva will tell you what you have to do. I have some business to attend to elsewhere."

Once the Patil sisters went to help Hermione and Angelina, Harry and the other D.A. members continued toward the Stone Circle. It was supposed to be the next largest section after the one in the Great Hall, but once Malfoy fell, the rest were likely to follow.

"Now," Harry started as the reached the entrance to the Stone Circle, "I'm going to duel with Malfoy while the rest of you deal with the others. However," he continued as Ernie opened his mouth, "if any of you should see an opportunity to take him down, by all means take it. This isn't a game. This is real life. Now, go!"

All of the Slytherin's looked up in surprise as the D.A. members came down hard on them. Malfoy drew his wand when he saw Harry.

"Ah, Potter, always with the mud bloods and weaklings."

"_You're_ the only mud blood here, Malfoy. For siding with Umbridge against the rest of the school. And we're _not_ weak."

Malfoy scoffed. "We'll just see about that." He raised his wand level with Harry's face. Harry did the same to him. They both took a deep breath and called out their spells.

"Mark? Mark, where are you? Can you hear me? Mark!"

"Agh, stop yelling, I'm right here, Courtney."

"Oh! Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know. But it's awfully dark. I think we're in some sort of…oh, no."

"What? What is it? Why are you saying 'oh, no'?"

"Courtney, I think we're in the storeroom on Quillian."

"So? With the way things are, we can just take the flume out of here."

"No, we can't. The flume is destroyed."

"Mark, it's pitch black in this dump. How can you even tell what direction we're facing?"

"I don't need to."

"…what do you mean?"

"I mean the entrance to the flume is lying on my legs!"

"The entrance…oh."

"Yeah, Courtney. Oh."

Voldemort didn't like the idea of tak very much. From what he understood, all he'd need is a small amount of fire and a large amount of speed to both complete and survive his mission. When all was said and done, he simply disapparated to another part of the territory. As for Denduron…well…

Denduron had definitely seen better days.

When the tak had been ignited, the entirety of the mines erupted in a horrendous explosion that reduced the whole area to a hot, sticky crater that still popped every once in a while from bits of tak that didn't already explode.

"Well, that was much faster than I had anticipated," Voldemort said to himself, looking around the wreckage. "Still, that is two of the Travelers' domains disposed of. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I return to destroy Potter…."

No one knew he exactly fired first. The fight was over as soon as it began.

Malfoy dropped his wand and fell to his knees. Harry turned around slowly, his wand still duel ready. He was searching for the result of the stray spell. He was looking for the victim.

He was looking for the body.

"Pendragon," Loor said, looking around, "how is are we going to get out of this place?"

Bobby looked around a few times. "Do you see over there, where the flumes were?"

Everyone nodded.

"The way I see it, if Saint Dane thinks he's won Halla, he isn't going to spend his rule in one territory. There _has_ to be a way around this. Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it possible that, just like the link between territories, there's a way from this place back to Second Earth?" Bobby asked, taking another look around.

Patrick frowned. "I don't know. I mean, theoretically, it's possible, but…what are you looking for, Bobby?"

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm not sure. But there's a way out of here…wait! Everyone, you still have your rings?"

Everyone nodded again, uneasily this time.

"Bobby," Uncle Press asked as he watched him put all of the rings on, "what are you going to do?"

"Mix the territories, Uncle Press," he said, raising his arms straight up. "Mix the territories."


	6. Mistrust and Mishaps

Note: _Previously on Saint Voldemort…Voldemort was sent to the territory of Denduron to ignite all of the tak in the mines, incinerating the Milago, the Bedoowan, and several info-mercial happy followers of Naymeer. Meanwhile, Harry and the D.A. have a very brief duel, leading to the death of one in their ranks. The Travelers are stuck in some unknown territory, but Bobby has a plan. A plan that will lead him to many startling discoveries…like Mark and Courtney._

Voldemort wandered around the remains of the Milago village before going back up the mountain. He saw several stones that were alien to him and a few stray wires from what used to be the electric lighting system.

"What strange muggles existed here…stones and lights were all they cared about. No matter, I have more pressing matters to attend to. And they do not allow my extended stay here."

And with that, he disapparated to the mouth of the flume and waited for Saint Dane.

It was silent in the Stone Circle as Harry wheeled around to see who had fallen. He aimed his wand fiercely at any Slytherin that blinked. Finally, his eyes rested on Justin, whose head was lying against a rock, bleeding profusely.

"Whose spell did this?" Harry asked quietly, not looking up from the body. "WHOSE SPELL DID THIS?!"

Slowly, Malfoy got to his feet. Then a sneer crossed his face. "I did Potter. I was aiming for you, but any passing _mud blood_ does me ju—!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry bellowed, blasting Malfoy against the boulder behind him.

Harry looked around the D.A. members. "Ernie, you and Michael take him to the hospital wing. You lot," he said, looking around the rest of the Slytherins, "clear out before you get what _he_ did."

The Slytherins looked, panicking, at Malfoy, then ran off further into the grounds.

"But Harry," Michael said as he put one of Justin's arms over his shoulders, "what about Umbridge?"

Harry glanced at him gravely. "You leave her to us."

Bobby kept his arms raised, a ring on each finger, for several minutes before dropping them in exhaustion.

"Well," Aja said, rolling her eyes. "That worked splendidly. Any more bright ideas?"

Bobby scowled at her, than his expression lit up. "Yes…yes, I do have another idea! Everyone, take you rings back, now!"

Everyone grabbed their rings and put them on.

"Now, shout out the name of your home territory."

Patrick looked unsure. "What's supposed to happen, Bobby?"

"Yes, Pendragon," Loor agreed. "What _is_ supposed to be happening?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know, but it's worth a try, right? Now, do it!"

"Denduron!"

"First Earth!"

"Ibara!"

"Third Earth!"

"Zadaa!"

"Veelox!"

"Cloral!"

"Eelong!"

"Quillan!"

Bobby took a deep breath and held up his ring. "SECOND EARTH!"

Mark was sure he'd seen the worst of the Traveling experience when the flume collapsed on Kasha back on Eelong. Now, after have one collapse on him, he had a different view of things. He wasn't seriously injured, so he'd gotten off pretty easy. Well, for the most part.

Courtney Chetwynde was sure she'd seen the worst of the Traveler experience when Saint Dane caused her to be in an accident a couple of years ago. Now, after being forced to a random territory, she figured it could've been worse.

Mark didn't get anything better than Courtney did. In fact, there was one crucial factor of the Traveler experience they'd both forgotten about.

_Grrrrr._

Lord Voldemort had been sent straight to the territory Eelong from Denduron with no explanation. He was greeted at the flume by Nevva.

"Saint Dane has other matters to attend to. He says your to go to Black Water and muck things up a bit." she said when Voldemort asked her where Saint Dane was.

"Fine," he replied, putting his wand away. "But the next time I see that muggle, he has some explaining to do."

Saint Dane knew that eventually he'd have to explain his motives to Lord Voldemort and Nevva both in full, but that time was not now. He didn't believe that Pendragon was gone for good, but if the boy _did _show his face again, along with the rest of the pathetic "do-gooders," they'd have a lot of work to do before they could give him a second thought.

"Yes," he said aloud, glancing around, "Voldemort may have done a great deal of damage to this place, but the recovery…I'll have to change that."

He turned his back on a road sign and walked away.

**This way to Milago City ****à**


	7. Escape into Trouble

Note: _Okay, the last chapter was way under done (just like most news reports), because I had a time limit, but this one might be a bit better and more explanatory on some stuff. Okay, so last time, Justin got hit by Malfoy's spell and hit his head on a rock in the Stone Circle. How'd that happen…Meanwhile, Voldemort reflects over what he needs to do before he can go back to his plans for wizarding world domination. Mark and Courtney have a bit of a problem in Quillan while Bobby and the other Travelers have found a way to reach the rest of the territories. Saint Dane "cleaned up" after Voldemort since everything he does seems to have a bizarre impact on the future of the territories. So, now comes chapter 7._

_Grrrr._

Both of them knew what that sound meant. It meant Saint Dane wasn't done with this territory. It meant that they had to get out of that warehouse. But there was one thing that mattered above all else.

It meant that a quig was after them.

"Uh, Courtney?" Mark said, testing to see if he could stand.

"Yeah, Mark?" she answered.

"We should go."

"I agree. Run!"

Everyone left one by one through the newly created flume until only Alder, Loor, and Bobby were still there.

"It's kind of like the old days, right guys?" Bobby said, looking at them both.

"Yes, it kind of is." Alder agreed. Loor just nodded and looked away.

Bobby noticed this before Alder did. "Is something wrong?" he asked, grasping her shoulder.

She shook her head. "I am not sure. It feels like something bad is going to happen when we separate."

Alder nodded. "I understand what she means. It feels the same for me."

Bobby looked between the two of them and bowed his head. "Alder…Loor…if anything happens, we're all here for each other. To help each other. If something goes wrong, I'll be there. You can count on it."

He hugged both of them, then turned to the flume, took a deep breath and exhaled. "Second Earth!"

Kasha didn't know how things had been going on her home territory. The last time she had been there, the Klee had just joined forced with the Gar. Then she had died. Now, as she looked on at the mass destruction that was Black Water, she could only drop to her knees in shock.

She had just put her hands when she heard a strange laugh. She whipped around to see a tall cloaked gar.

"Saint Dane!" she growled, going into an attack stance. The gar laughed again.

"That muggle?" It said, pulling a stick from its cloak. "No, I'm not him. _Crucio!_"

Kasha felt a horribly intense pain when it said this and pointed the stick at her. She fell to the ground and writhed in the dirt. The gar repeated the word and lashed the stick away.

"Ah," it said, grinning, "you must be one of the…Travelers he keeps speaking of. I'm meant to just cause you emotional pain. But I don't think the muggle would mind the death of just this _one_. _Avada Kedevra!"_

Kasha had just enough time to gasp in shock and see the gar vanish into thin air before darkness took her.

Harry and the rest of the D.A. marched back toward the school. Harry had been very quiet since the short-lived battle. Ron walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate," he said, trying to look into Harry's eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"No," Harry replied, shaking Ron's hand off. "It's _her_ fault. And she's going to pay. Now come on!" He started to march off again, but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well, well, Harry. It this the visage you bestow on _my_ army? Vengeance and doom?"

Harry stopped and whipped around. "Dumbledore?!"

Indeed, Albus Dumbledore was standing behind Colin Creevey, who jumped in shock when he realized this.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I'm here in, what was the term? In the flesh. Now, as I understand it, you were planning to take Hogwarts back from Professor Umbridge?"

Ron spoke up. "Yeah, she's made of mess of the whole school! She's behaving like a right smarmy b-"

Dumbledore rose and finger to silence him. "Yes, I'm aware of the discourse she has caused. But as well as I'm _sure_ your plans were working," he started, glancing at Harry, "I think you had better leave the matter of Professor Umbridge to me. Now, as I understand it, you have a friend in hospital wing to look after?"

Through the whole meeting, Harry had been standing in shock that Dumbledore was back so suddenly. Now he snapped to attention and nodded. "Right. Come on, everyone, let's go!"

The D.A. members moved on ahead, but Dumbledore extended his arm to halt Harry, who looked around in surprise.

"Harry," he started, looking him in the eye, "before we do this, I must warn you. There are great challenges ahead, unlike any you've faced before, including this. Do you feel you are prepared?"

Harry looked away. "I…I…I don't know, Professor."

"Indeed. That is why, after this has been sorted, there are things that need to be done, and only you can help me with these matters. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor. I understand."

Mark and Courtney tensed themselves to run away from the quig.

"On the count of three?" Courtney asked.

"My count or yours?"

"Does it really matter right now, Mark?"

"Good point," he replied. "Your count, then."

"1...2...thr--!"

There was a thud and a yelp of pain from somewhere in the room, then the growling stopped.

"Hello?" a woman called out. "Is there someone in here?"

"Yes! I'm Mark Dimond and this is Courtney Chetwynde. We need help!"

"Way to go, Mark. Why not throw the woman our yearbooks while your at it?"

"Sorry, but maybe she can help us!"

Suddenly, the voice changed and became venomous and much more masculine.

"Oh, I can save you from here," the voice said, now sounding like a man. Then the person stepped out of the shadows. A person both Mark and Courtney hoped they'd never see again, but knew they would.

"Oh, I can definitely save you from here," Saint Dane said, flashing a toothy smile at them. "But who will save you from me?"

Kasha opened her eyes and groaned. She felt like she had just been pulled from the brink of death. But when she looked around, she instantly wished the pull hadn't been strong enough. All over the clearing that had been Black Water were burning rubble of homes. The bodies of klee and gar alike were scattered everywhere.

But this wasn't the worst part of the scenery. Oh, no.

Kasha looked around and saw the strange cloaked gar torturing another gar to death before a green light flashed from its stick. The light seemed to have subdued the gar, but then Kasha realized that none of the bodies were bleeding and instantly knew better.

It was then that she knew she needed help. She also needed to warn the other Travelers about this gar who was more ruthless than Saint Dane. But most of all, most importantly….

"I need Pendragon."


	8. Return to Sender

Note: _Last time in (on? In? in) "Saint Voldemort?," a lot of different things were happening, as usual, parallel to each other, as usual. All of the Travelers went back to their respective territories, but Kasha got back to Eelong just in time to be ambushed by Lord Voldemort, who had just finished destroying Black Water. Meanwhile, Harry and the D.A. were on their way to avenge Justin and take back Hogwarts when Dumbledore returned and said he'd take care of things, mysteriously (cough, book six) telling him of a job they have to do. Finally, things go from bad to worse for Mark and Courtney when they dodge the quig bullet right into the cannon of Saint Dane (horrible gun puns AND rhyming! Brilliant!) So, now, chapter 8._

Patrick wasn't quite sure if he was happy to be home. He was definitely happy to be alive, that much he was sure of. But the territory he had gone from had been in utter ruin. Now, the one he saw laid out before him was almost exactly the same as the one he'd left.

Almost.

Alder was not entirely sure what he was supposed to do to help his people. He knew that the territory had been lost. That was what tipped the balance in Saint Dane's favor. But he had also been sure that all of the tak was destroyed. Could he have been wrong in any more assumptions? Perhaps his territory had revived?

"Oh, no," Alder said as he left the flume, looking around. "What has happened in my absence?"

**Milago City ****à**

**Bedoowan Bluffs ****ß**

**Lake Kagan Dead Ahead**

Elli never stepped foot into her territory.

Since she first uttered the word "Quillan" into the flume, she'd seen nothing but chaos and disorder. And then she saw Saint Dane.

"Ms. Winter," he'd said with a fiendish smile before taking on her image, "you've raised a _fine_ daughter."

Then he knocked her unconscious and went on about his business in her image.

Harry had no idea what Dumbledore planned to do about Umbridge. The last few times he'd asked, he'd gotten the same response-- "Be patient, dear boy, it is under control."--so he stopped asking. Finally, they reached the door of Umbridge's office. Dumbledore knocked on the door.

When she opened it, she gasped, "Dumbledore! So, you've seen reason and come to turn yourself in? Splendid! I'll go and fetch Corneli--!"

Dumbledore rose his hand to silence her and, for once, it worked. "No, Delores, I'm afraid this will have to be between us. I've come to ask you to step down and return the power of headmaster to me. If you do so, I will allow you to pack your things and depart quietly."

"And if I refuse?" she squeaked indignantly.

He smiled. "Yes, well…." He drew and aimed his wand so quickly Harry scarcely saw the movement at all. By the time he saw the wand, the spell had already taken effect: Umbridge was tied up.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, standing over her. "From what I've heard from Firenze, you're quite familiar with this spell. Now, the matter at hand. You _will_ return Hogwarts to me. You _will_ leave the premises immediately. And if you so much as whisper to any passing Slytherin, you will yield to the power of your own 'words'."

At first, Harry didn't understand why this would make Umbridge flinch…until he absentmindedly scratched the back of his hand. He looked down at the scars from his detention, _I must not tell lies_, and smirked slightly.

Once the agreement was made, Dumbledore dispelled the ropes and turned his back. Harry saw her reach for her wand and called out, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The spell was much more powerful then intended. Umbridge had taken the time to stand up before drawing her wand, but was in front of the tower window….

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, his expression unreadable, and said, "Nice disarm, but we will have to work on silent casting." Then he chuckled and left the office, Harry following closely behind.

Bobby took a good look around before leaving the room he was in. He didn't understand the layout of anything, so he wasn't in Naymeer's basement or the subway station, but he was definitely on Second Earth.

"I don't understand," he said to himself. "What could've gone wrong?"

Voldemort returned to the flume as quickly as possible. He didn't like the way Eelong was run. When he got back there, he was again greeted by Nevva Winter.

He was exasperated. "Oh, were is that filthy muggle _now_? I supposed he's off prodding someone into cheating on an exam for the good of…what was it, Halla? Nevermind," he said, sighing, "it is of little matter. Where am I going now?"

Nevva flashed him a false, toothy smile. "You're going to the territory of First Earth next. You're to destroy everything that moves. _Especially_ zeppelins. Now, go."

Loor was relieved to see that Zadaa was still as she left it. But she still had a sense of impending doom running down her spine, like something horrible was just out of her vision.

Taking a deep breath, she drew her stave and walked off to survey the city.

Bobby wandered around the strange building for a little while longer. Occasionally he passed a few teenagers who looked at him funny, but kept walking. Finally, he came upon an old man and a scrawny boy who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen.

"Excuse me, where am I?" he asked the two people. Both of them whipped around and pointed what looked like ordinary sticks at him. Then the man put his down.

"Where is it that you think you are, boy?" the old man asked. The boy kept his stick out.

"I don't know," Bobby said, scratching his head. "But you don't, by any chance, know how far I am from Connecticut, do you?"

Finally, the boy lowered his stick and walked over to him. "No, I don't know how far it is, but we're nowhere near it." He extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"The name's Bo…Pendragon. Just Pendragon."

"Well, Pendragon," the old man said, "I am Albus Dumbledore, and wherever you come from, you've just landed in the middle of a war."

Patrick ran to the library and burst inside to find it exactly as it had been when everything was still high tech. He went to where he knew the computer room was.

"Computer! I need information on catastrophes in 1937!" he called out. The computer began calculating. Five minutes later, it beeped. "One match found."

"Let's hear it, then," Patrick said, sitting down in his chair.

"A one 'Lord Voldemort,' wanted for the murder of several hundred people and the destruction of public property."

Patrick turned in his chair. "What did he destroy?"

"Police report every car in New York City and four zeppelins to have been destroyed."

He got up from the chair. "I need a file on this 'Lord Voldemort.'"

"…No match found."


	9. Meetings

Note: _Chapter nine. Oh, man, I actually made it to nine. Okay, so, last time on Saint Voldemort, more plotlines showed up. Good for you, bad for my memory. The Travelers left the void and returned to their own territories. Well, most of them, at least. Bobby ended up at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Harry, and Bobby landed right in the middle of the wizarding war. Meanwhile, Alder found out that tak caused some sort of catastrophe in Denduron. On Third Earth, everything is worse off except for the library due to Voldemort's involvement with the end of the zeppelin era. Nothing seems to be wrong on Zadaa, but on Eelong, Black Water has been destroyed. Now then, for the other Travelers and Saint Dane…_

Siry returned to Veelox through the Rubic City flume. It took him about a day to get back to Ibara because of this. He was relieved to find it looked the same as when he left…for about ten seconds. There was nothing there. No people, no animals, not even traces of the battle that had happened there. Just empty buildings that looked like they'd just been built. Then, just as suddenly as the silence had hit, it was interrupted.

_Bzzzzz…_

Siry whirled around. If the quigs were back, that could only mean something was going to happen. Something bad. He had to warn Pendragon.

Alder wandered around Milago City in confusion, trying to find some familiar landmark. There were strange machines that looked like wheel barrows, only larger. He bumped into a man as he was looking around. Then man whirled around to hit him and stopped.

"Why I outta--oh! You're just one of the museum workers! What are you doing here? You know what happens when we don't do our jobs! Go! GO!"

The man turned and ran off, still screaming "GO!" at the top of his lungs.

Alder watched the man in wonder. "Museum? And what happens if these people don't do their jobs, I wonder?"

"I'll tell you what happens," said a voice behind him as two more men grabbed Alder by the arms. "You go to The Mine."

Alder tensed. "The mine is still functioning? I thought it had been destroyed!"

The men laughed. Then the leader spoke again. "What are you talking about? The last explosion hasn't happened for nearly a century! No, you're going to The Mine, and you're not doing any mining…."

Cloral wasn't very well off. But then, neither was Spader. As soon as he came through the flume, he nearly snapped his leg off because the water level was lower. It didn't get much better as he walked through the city to see partially decayed bodies. He had no way of knowing when such a massacre could have happened, since the sea air helped with the decomposition process, but they didn't look as if they'd been dead longer than a year.

Loor could not understand why she had gotten back to Zadaa when she did. Or rather, when _she_ did.

Everything had been exactly the same as when Loor had left Zadaa, but she sensed a difference. She did not find out what it was until she returned to her home to find someone already in it.

"Hello, Loor," the woman said. "Did you miss me?"

Loor shook her head to clear the image, but the woman did not fade. "I do not understand," she said, dropping her stave. "How are you here?"

"Was not Press with you also? More Travelers have returned than just this generation, and we are not all good. You should watch out for yourselves against such threats."

"I will," Loor replied, fighting to keep a straight face. "Osa, I _will_."

Hermione and Angelina saw it at the same time. Umbridge plummeted, screaming, out of the window of her office. They both turned their heads as the screams abruptly cut off.

Hermione turned to Angelina. "You don't think he…?"

She shook her head. "Come on, we've got to find the rest of the D.A. and find out what's been happening."

As they ran off, a thought occurred to Hermione. "You know," she said, "I'm sure someone would've had a fit of _schadenfreude_ just now."

"Schaden-what?" Angelina asked.

"Never mind. Let's go."

Patrick ran back outside to try and find some trace of what could have made Third Earth worse than it had been before he died. Whoever this "Lord Voldemort" person was, he'd taken part in ruining Patrick's world, and he _would_ pay.

It turned out to be much more simple finding a trace of him than Patrick could have imagined.

He ended up staring murder in the face.

When Voldemort had gotten to First Earth, his first thought was that he'd been around his old diary too much. But then he remembered what his mission was, and promptly began destroying things, starting with the zeppelin called "Hindenburg".

From there, things had been fairly simple. He had no idea he was ruining two territories at once.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think about this "Pendragon" boy. He just popped up in the middle of the school, which Hermione kept stressing was impenetrable, and Dumbledore just trusted him because he didn't know where he was or what had happened to him. But then…he could relate to that.

Bobby wasn't quite so sure he should trust Harry, either. Not because he didn't know him well, but because he looked like he really knew how to use that stick, or "wand" as the old guy--what was his name? Double-doors?--had called them. He always thought wands were long and black with the little bit of whit at the top. These things just looked like sticks with decorative handles.

But both of them had a common problem that could only be solved together, even if they didn't really know it. Both of them were involved in their own separate wars, but their enemies were working together.

They'd know soon enough.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or just sit there like frightened babes?" Saint Dane asked, chuckling.

"We don't _need_ to be saved from you. We can get away just fine!" Courtney said defiantly.

"Funny," he said, putting on a look of mock confusion, "I remember different when you were rolling down that hill."

This shut her up. Mark looked from her to Saint Dane, then sighed. "What're you going to do now? You already trapped us here. Are you going to kill us?"

"Eventually. But not now. Now, you are bait."

"B-bait? For what?" Mark stuttered. _Way to look brave._

"Oh," Saint Dane replied, "several things. Quigs, Dados…you'll remember dados…Pendragon. Things like that."

Courtney perked up. "Wait, what was that last one?"

Saint Dane laughed. "My, my, the loud mouth listens! Yes, Pendragon is likely to still be lurking about the edges of my reach, but when he learns of your survival, he'll come right to me. Now let's go. You two have a train to catch…"

"I'm bored."

"I know that. You won't stop whining about it."

"I want to _gooo_ somewhere!"

"No! You know you have to stay inside."

"But I'm _sooooooo boooooooored_!"

"NO!"

"Okay, fine. I'll just have Tonks come in here…"

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine. Ten minutes."

"Thanks, Moony!"

"Shut up, Padfoot."


	10. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

Note: _Oh, boy, we're in the double digits, now! And what fun are those without interlaced plotlines?! Well, not counting being a teenager. So, anyway, last chapter, Saint Dane revealed that he suspects Bobby is still alive, so Mark and Courtney will be bait. Hermione and Angelina see Umbridge fall to her death and, after a certain reference to a certain play, they dash off to see Harry, and another unexpected face. Back on Denduron, Alder has been taken away to "The Mines" for not being at work. Loor, on the other hand, has just had a family reunion of sorts. Everyone on Ibara has mysteriously gone missing and Siry knows Saint Dane must be behind it somehow. As for our favorite Marauders…well, let's just say that bit isn't exactly random._

Aja had never been faced with such a catastrophe.

When she returned to her home territory, Veelox, she knew that Lifelight had been up and running when she left, so she wasn't expecting all that much day to day life. But what she found was far worse than what she had been expecting.

"You there!" she called to a passing phader. "What has happened here?"

The phader's mouth dropped open in shock. "Killian? But I thought you were--!"

"Never mind what you thought! Answer the question!"

The phader looked away from her fierce gaze. "It was Dr. Sever. She told me to take everyone off of gloid. She wouldn't say why."

Aja's eyes widened in horror. "Where did she go after she gave the order?"

The phader shrugged. "Dunno. She just sort of…vanished."

"Get some more phaders and vedders! We have to find him!"

"Him?"

"Her…we have to find her. Now go!"

The phader shook his head. "We can't. Most of the phaders and all the venders jumped once Lifelight was back up. They lost track of time and now…well, they're dead."

Aja sighed and dropped her head. "How many do we have?"

"I don't know. Counting me and you, about forty, maybe forty-five?"

"Fine, round them up. I have another idea."

The Mines seemed to be exactly what they were called. Alder was not sure why anyone sent here dreaded it. Surely, it could not be worse than what the Milago had had to go through before.

As it turned out, it was almost exactly what the Milago had had to go through. There was only one difference, however. They were not mining for glaze.

They were mining for tak.

At first, Alder could not believe his eyes, but it was the horrible clay. And it was stacked by the brick it cases.

But worst of all was the sight of the people who had to mine the tak. Many of them were deathly skinny. Many more were just dead. Those who were neither were racked with fits of coughing. Usually they coughed up blood.

The men tossed Alder into the mine. "Good luck with your new job, slacker!" One of them yelled, laughing as they walked away.

Alder could have easily fought them off and escaped, but he knew he had to help these people. And to do that, Halla would just have to wait.

"Hello, Traveler."

Patrick stood his ground as the man glided out of the shadows, brandishing a stick that he could only assume was dangerous.

"You," he said, holding his gaze, "you're Lord Voldemort, aren't you?"

Voldemort mocked astonishment. "Oh, goodness, I'm known by a _Traveler_. I suppose my spells are also known? _Crucio_!"

Patrick yelled out and fell to his hands and knees. Voldemort walked over to him. "Now," he said, bending so that his face was level with Patrick's, "where is the muggle known as Pendragon?"

Patrick struggled to get back on his feet. Then he cleared his throat and replied, "You can do what you want with me, but I _won't_ tell you where he is."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let's see if I can't change your mind. _Crucio_!"

Patrick screamed and fell back to the ground. It was going to be a difficult day.

Bobby was fascinated by Hogwarts. The talking gargoyles put him off a bit, but he liked that he could hold an intelligent conversation with wall art. But there was one thing he definitely had in common with Harry: they both _hated_ Professor Snape.

The way he saw it, if the man had ever had any kindness, it slid out of his head about the time he started greasing it.

"So," Snape said, walking around the chair Bobby now sat in, pointing his wand at him. "Dumbledore trusts you, but I don't. I am going to invade your mind to see whether or not you have any connection to the Dark Lord."

"The who now? You're gonna _what_?!" Bobby exclaimed, but Snape just pointed his wand.

It happened very fast.

One instant, the wand was in his face and Snape said "Legilimens," the next he was reliving his memories, both good and bad. Kissing Courtney Chetwynde…losing her in the flume…winning his first territory against Saint Dane….Saint Dane. His lightning blue hair, the veins in his hideous bald head, almost as numerous as his devious plans….

Abruptly, Snape pulled out of Bobby's mind.

"That muggle, with the blue eyes. Who is he?" Snape asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

Bobby frowned at him. "His name is Saint Dane. He can take on the appearance of other people or beings. I don't know everything about him, only that you don't want him here. Why?"

"Quiet, boy. I must go fetch the headmaster. Don't touch _anything_."

Snape strode off quickly, leaving Bobby alone. Now, time and time again, he'd learned as a Traveler that if something wasn't supposed to be touched, it should stay just that: untouched. But he'd also learned that under-curiosity loses the territory, so he decided to snoop around a little…just until Snape got back with professor Double-door.

A few _Cruiatus Curses_ later, the muggle barely breathed, but he _still_ hadn't given up the whereabouts of Pendragon. Lord Voldemort was nearly ready to kill him when he heard a voice.

"Hey, spaceman!"

Voldemort turned around to see another muggle, a dark one, pointing some sort of weapon at him. He laughed and pointed his wand at it. "Accio!"

The weapon flew from the muggles hands as hit Patrick as directed. Now, as Voldemort turned back around, he found the muggle to be running at him.

Such fools.

"_Avada Kedevra_!"

The muggle stumbled, then fell, but was up again in about a minute, breathing haggardly. Voldemort then realized the muggle was missing a hand, but attacking anyway.

"Ah," he said, folding his arms. "You must be another Traveler. That would explain why neither of you are dying. That other muggle, Saint Dane, didn't either. Nevertheless, I haven't seen the muggle that survives a collapsing building. _Reducto_!"

He pointed his wand at a partial collapsed building, bringing it down on the muggle.

"NO!" The muggle on the ground yelled. "Gunny!"

When Loor left her home, it was no longer peaceful outdoors. There were now fights all throughout the area. She did not understand why the Rokador were attacking now. The water problem had been sorted years before. Then she saw an insignia she was unfamiliar with. It looked like…

"Oh, no. Pendragon," she said, pulling out her stave, "where are you?"

Then she ran off to join the fight for the Baku.

Bobby nearly jumped out of his skin when Snape returned with Double-door. He had just stood up to snoop around. Man, these people were fast.

"Caught in the act," Snape said, sneering. "Now, now, Severus, young Mr. Pendragon was most likely curious. Now," he said, addressing Bobby, "as I've come to understand it, you have an enemy not entirely unlike our own. Am I correct?"

"It depends on what your enemy is like, professor…"

"Just call me 'Albus'. Now, Lord Voldemort is a ruthless killer. He will harm innocent people without a second though merely because he can. And, for the moment, he is immortal."

Bobby drew in deep breath. "That pretty much sums up Saint Dane."

Albus nodded. "Then we have a very similar problem indeed."

"Yea, but where _is_ this Voldemort guy?"

Snape cringed. "Don't speak his name!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, then turned to Albus. "What's his problem?" "That's the long-lasting effect Voldemort has had on our world. Will you help us with our problem? I can guarantee we will help you with yours."

"Sirius? Are you okay? Your ten minutes are up!"

Silence.

"Sirius? I'm serious, you have to come back in now!"

Silence.

"Sirius?"

A whimper and a yelp as the door opens.

"SIRIUS!"


	11. Revelations

Note: _Sorry about the delay, people. You were all patient, I assume, so I thank you for that. Now, last time several things happened. Some of them were important. Some, not so much. Alder's story? Not so much. Loor's? Yes. Bobby and Harry? Very. Gunny? You'll see. And _what about _Loor's story? Evil travelers when least expected. Saint Dane on the outskirts. Voldemort on the rampage. Get ready. It's about to get rough._

As Gunny lay, breathing heavily, under the collapsed building, he thought back on what had happened to him since leaving the void.

That's when everything went to hell.

After saying his goodbyes to the rest of the Travelers, Gunny returned to his home territory of First Earth to find it in a big mess. Ruined. The first thing he did was find a newspaper. It read:

December 19, 1940,

Terror in the Territory!

Late last month, every zeppelin that flew over the United States from Germany has gone down, beginning with the Hindenburg. The German people as a whole believe it to be sabotage, and thus, an act of war. The results of these beliefs to be reported at a later date.

It was now January 12th. Gunny could see from the wreckage that had been downtown New York what the Germans had decided to do.

"Saint Dane, you monster," he muttered, dropping his head. Then he heard a laugh behind him and whipped around to see what might've resembled a man at some point, but no longer.

"Now, now," he said, shaking his head. "Everyone always assume the work of that muggle is to blame. But no, it was me, fool. And there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"But you've caused the deaths of millions of innocent people!" Gunny protested. "You can't do this!"

The man frowned-or was it a scowl?-at him. "All of them would've have died at some point. Now," he said, pulling out a long stick and pointing it at Gunny, "it is your turn. _Avada Kadevra!_"

A flash of green flew from the stick into Gunny, knocking him off his feet and causing him to hit his head against a nearby fire hydrant.

_But I didn't die_, he thought. _I should have, but I didn't. So I WON'T die here!_

Taking a deep breath, he began to dig his way out of the wreckage of the building that had fallen on him.

Alder walked cautiously around the mine, watching as people silently dug for…something. He did not understand why, with all of the advancement the people here had made, there would still be a mine. Even more so at the way it is used: as a punishment. The people here _must _known the mines could kill after prolonged exposure.

"You there," Alder said, addressing one of the miners. The miner put down his tool and said, "Yea? What do you want?"

Alder looked the man in the eye. "What is it you are meant to mine here?"

The man laughed until he realized Alder was serious. "Oh…we don't really mine for anything in particular. They just gave us the tools for something to do until we get out. We don't usually stop mining, though…" The man broke off and went back to his job, sighing in defeat. Alder took another look around. There had to be _someone_ in this place who had hope enough to escape with their lives _and_ help the people.

Just as he was about to pick up a tool and look it over, Alder heard a man's voice call him.

"Alder? Is that you? Alder!"

He looked around in alarm. "Who speaks my name? Where are you?"

The voice laughed. "Really, you do not remember your own brother?"

Alder gasped. "Brother? How is this possible? You are…" "Dead? I have heard the same said about you, and yet here you stand." he replied calmly.

"Well said. What is it you think we should do to help these people, brother?" Alder asked, furrowing his brow. His brother did the same as he thought about it.

"I have an idea, but it will not be simple. And we will need their help if we are to help them."

"But what do you plan to do?"

Alder's brother frowned. "We will have to continue mining."

"What do you mean? We need to help these people so that mining does not kill them!"

"And the solution," his brother said, folding his arms, "is deep within the mine."

Alder's jaw dropped. "You do not mean…?"

He was silent.

Remus ran to the door to see to Sirius.

"Are you alright?" he asked bringing him into the house. Slowly, he changed back into a human.

He coughed and cleared his throat before speaking. "I saw Lucius and MacNair lurking about. They said that Voldemort hasn't sent them any orders lately, but that they were going to organize an attack on the Ministry to keep up appearances."

Lupin was shocked but nodded. "So, then how did you end up like this?"

Sirius scowled. "Malfoy recognized me. They both started casting curses at me. They missed me, but the pavement that they did hit did a number on me. So, what are we going to do?"

"We should alert Dumbledore. He needs to know that Voldemort isn't calling the shots right now, then he'll decide what to do about the Ministry."

"To hell with that idea! I say we go there and take them on on our own, for old times sake. What do you say, Moony?"

He shook his head. "I think those years as a dog made your ideas as wild as your fur. I'm going to alert Dumbledore."

"Fine." Sirius moaned. "Tell the teacher. You always were a goody two-shoes. Well, I'm going anyway. Bye."

"No, wait--!"

_Pop._

"Oh, great. Now I have to tell Dumbledore about this all the more. I just hope Harry doesn't find out…"

Patrick felt himself rising to his feet the next time Voldemort pointed his wand at him. He grunted him pain; he was pretty sure he'd broken his arm.

"So, muggle, are you ready to tell me where Pendragon is yet, or will I have to kill you and find him myself?"

Patrick managed a rough chuckle. "If you're going to kill me and search for him anyway, what was the point in coming here and ruining my life and dropping a building on my friend?"

Voldemort brought him to his face. "Because, fool, I do not like you. I do not like Travelers and I _hate_ muggles. As you're both, I would have killed you eventually. I may as well make you useful first."

"W-well…you failed."

"Perhaps. But you still get to die. _Avada Kadev--_arg!"

Patrick looked around to see what had happened as Voldemort dropped him to the ground. "Gunny!"

Yes, Gunny had climbed out of the wreckage of the building. Apparently, he'd thrown a rock a Voldemort.

"Fool! You think you can defeat me with a stone? I am the most powerful sorcerer ever known!"

"Nope, I didn't think I could defeat you. But I distracted you, didn't I?"

Voldemort grimaced and turned around. Patrick was gone.

"NO! If you truly cannot die, then tell me how you like this. _Fiendfyre_!"

Once he escaped the quig bees, Siry decided to head into the forest to see if he could find anyone from Ibara.

He searched through every hidden "fortress" he knew about, but to no avail.

"Come on!" he shouted to the trees. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him. He whipped around. "Who's there? Hello?"

A girlish laugh echoed through the trees. Siry followed after the sound and continued to call after it. Finally, when he was about to give up, Telleo stepped from the trees.

"Hello, Siry. Are you lost, too?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Telleo? Oh, I'm so glad to see you! But where's everyone else?"

She pointed to a group of trees. "I think I saw more people just through there. Why don't you take a look?"

Siry ran towards the trees and went in. What he saw almost made him lose consciousness. The whole tribunal, tied to trees. They were dead, their throats cut. Siry backed away too fast and tripped. When he got back up, he ran out to the clearing where he saw Telleo.

"Telleo, the tribunal, they're--Telleo?"

But she was gone. All was silent, except for the cry of a lone raven.

Harry had had bad days in his past. He'd almost died in a few quidditch matches, fought a basilisk and (barely) lived, fought a mountain troll, escaped a dragon, faced over one hundred dementors at once, faced Lord Voldemort, and danced at the Yule Ball. But he wasn't sure what to make of the news he had just received from Dumbledore.

At the same time, Bobby had been sure that the worst threat he'd come across was Saint Dane. But then Snape and Albus told him about this "Lord Voldemort" character. To Bobby, he sounded like bad news wrapped in a cape. So when Albus brought the news he'd just received, Bobby wasn't too thrilled.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk, "fetch Mr. Pendragon. I believe he should hear this, too."

Harry nodded and went to find Pendragon.

Bobby looked up when Harry entered Snape's office. "Dumbledore wants you. He has to tell us something."

"Okay, let's go."

Once they were both in his office, Dumbledore began. "I've just received word from Remus that the Death Eaters are planning an attack on the Ministry of Magic."

"Death Eaters?" Bobby asked. "What are they?" He hoped they weren't some kind of quig.

"They're followers of Voldemort." Harry answered impatiently. This Pendragon was rude, however useful he might be. "Go on, professor."

Albus nodded. "Well, there's more bad news to this. Sirius heard this directly from Lucius Malfoy: Lord Voldemort has disappeared. The Death Eaters are acting of their own accord by attacking the Ministry."

Bobby gulped. If Voldemort wasn't in their territory…no, it's wasn't very likely.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, Harry, this is the part that I ask you not overreact to. Sirius has gone ahead to intercept the Death Eaters on his own. He seemed to think it would be enjoyable.

"So, I take it this 'Serious' isn't all there, is he? Taking on all of Voldemort's followers." Bobby said, looking from Harry to Albus.

Harry jumped up. "You watch what you say, Pendragon! Sirius is my godfather!"

Bobby shrugged. "All I'm saying is if he keeps up this behavior, he'll be your late godfather."

Just then, Hermione and Angelina burst in. "Harry, did you push--oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Bobby looked around at the two girls. "It's okay, we were just discussing…things?"

He wasn't sure if they were supposed to know anything, so he looked at Harry, who nodded.

Harry stood up and went to Hermione. He whispered something in her ear, then she nodded and left.

"So," Dumbledore said, "we're clear on this: Harry, you will not go to the Ministry to find Sirius, I will send some of the Order to his aide. Correct?"

"Yes," Harry said. Bobby noticed he did not look into Albus's face.

"Very well. I will inform you when Sirius is safe."

Bobby left the office after Harry. When the reached fifth floor, Harry stopped and turned around. "Pendragon, can we trust you?"

Surprised, Bobby nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

Harry sighed. "Because I'm going after my godfather anyway, and I'd like you to help me."

As Loor ran through the streets, she ran into a fleeing Batu. She grabbed him by his arm. "What is happening?" she asked him. "I thought that the tribes were at peace. Who are these people?"

The Batu shook his head frantically. "I do not know! They just appeared a few nights ago."

Loor let the man go. He tried to run away, but was hit with a stray arrow and fell to the ground.

She looked for the source of the arrow and found herself looking at Nevva Winter, head of a group of the invaders. When she noticed Loor, she smiled and waved before showering more Batu with arrows.

Loor shouted in fury and ran at the group with her stave out in front of her.

Press Tilton wasn't entirely sure where he was. Since he had been to every territory, this was a very bad position to be in. But he had run into an acquaintance.

"I didn't expect to see you, Jen. What's the occasion, my friend?"

Jen Remudi, the former Traveler of Ibara, laughed. "Of all the things you could have asked me. You haven't changed, Press."

Press laughed too. "Neither have you."

"Being dead a couple of years tends to have that effect."

"It does," Press agreed. "But tell me, at what point before you died did you turn to the other side?"

Jen sighed. "Not the other side, per se. I'm still out to stop Saint Dane. I just don't follow the rules anymore. Cross a boundary here, innocent casualty there. As long as it gets the job done."

"That's not the way it was meant to be." Press said, looking down.

"Yea, well, what about all of this? Were the territories meant to fall? Was Saint Dane meant to topple them? Why are we here when we're supposed to be dead? This is _not_ the way it was meant to be. I'm just following that pattern!"

"If I had the answers to your questions, we wouldn't be in this battle. But you can't just--"

"I can, Press. I can and I will. Just try and stop me."

Press shook his head in frustration as Jen left. "Bobby, wherever you are, I hope you don't have a similar problem."


	12. When and Where

Note: _It's been a long year. I hadn't even realized you guys were still keeping up with this. To those waiting, I apologize. To those new to this, you get to continue on as though nothing happened. I stopped writing because Pendragon 10 had come out and I wasn't sure on continuing. But I'm going to continue anyway. So, previously on _Saint Voldemort,_ Patrick has gotten away from Voldemort, thanks to the interference of Gunny who just won't seem to die. Alder has run into his brother in The Mines as the conjure up a plan to free the civilians and find out what happened. Loor must stop Naymeer's followers on Zadaa, her main target being Nevva Winter. Mark and Courtney are pawns on Quillan, being manipulated by Saint Dane. And Uncle Press must now stop Jen Remudi from disrupting the natural flow of Halla. Did I miss anything? Oh, right, the Ministry of Magic. Let's start there, shall we? And so we go, at long last into chapter 12._

Bobby was really confused about what was going on. Albus had told Harry not to go after his godfather because the place was swarming with Death Eaters. So, _why _was he going anyway?

"Harry, I thought Albus-"

"Dumbledore."

"Double-door."

"Never mind. Continue."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he said going after Sirius would be dangerous. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Harry turned on him in a rage. "It's my godfather! He's the only family I've got left! If I have to go through some danger to save him, I will. If you can't understand that, then you're not much help."

"You have no _idea_ what I can and can't understand, Potter!" Bobby yelled, his face turning a little red. "When my uncle first dragged me out into this battle for the universe I'm in, I came back to find my entire record of existence _gone_. My uncle was killed by Saint Dane. Four of my friends were killed, and two of my best friends might be dead, too. So, don't you tell me what I can't understand, because I've been through hell and back several times over!"

Harry stared at him in shock. "'Battle for the universe'? What do you mean?"

Bobby through his arms up in irritation. "Does that really matter right now! I _thought_ you wanted to go save your godfather, right?"

Harry nodded. "Right. So, first we find the other DA members, then I'll tell you the plan."

Gunny writhed in pain as the fire, the "fiend fire," Voldemore had called it, enveloped his body.

_Pleased! There has to be a way for this pain to end, I have to die at some point!_

"Of course you will die at some point, muggle," Voldemort said, laughing cruelly, "but only _after_ you have told me where to find Pendragon."

Gunny, in spite of the horrible pain he was in, laughed. "Sorry, couldn't tell you if I knew. You may as well kill me now."

Voldemort laughed his cold, high laugh again. It chilled Gunny to the bone. "Oh, don't worry, Traveler. I _will_ kill you…in time. For now, I have _many_ more curses I can use, just in case you are trying to deceive me. _Crucio!_"

Siry wandered aimlessly for what felt like days in the jungle, trying to get as far away from the Tribunal as possible. He couldn't erase the image of the bodies from his mind. Why would Telleo send him there, then just leave? It was cruel. It was wrong. It was…it was…

"Just like Saint Dane." Siry said out loud, looking towards the sky at the sound of a raven. It seems to be laughing in the way it called.

"This is like Dad all over again. He tried to do what was right and now-"

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" called a voice from within the trees.

Siry looked around slowly. "No…it's a trick…it can't be…you're…you're…"

"Your father?" Jen supplied, a smirk etched across his face.

"Dead." Siry finished. "You're dead, you've been dead, and you shouldn't be here. So…why _are_ you here?"

"I'm here because I need help, son. Halla is a mess, and it must be fixed. Things aren't the way they're meant to be, and I need, no, I _will_ right them. Will you join me?"

Alder hurried to follow his brother further into the mine. If these mines were anything like the mines _he _knew, then his brother was looking for tak. That is, if that was what it was still called.

"Brother!" Alder called out. "What exactly are you planning to do? Surely, these people cannot be saved by using at-"

His brother suddenly whipped around and covered his mouth, hissing at him to be quiet. "Shh! We never mention the explosive by name down here. But yes, that is my plan. We are going to gather so much of the explosive against the guards that they will have no choice but to release us."

Alder took a couple of steps back. "This does not sound like you. Threats? What happened to you?"

His brother turned around and let out a sigh. "You would not understand. But it is the way things are meant to be. Now, come on, we must hurry to the explosive if we are to free these people, and ourselves."

Alder watched in confusion as his brother continued into the mine.

_Something is not right about him…Pendragon, what would you do in this situation?_

"Aaargh! Please, stop!" Gunny cried, once Voldemort paused in his curses. "Why are you doing this? You have nothing to do with this war!"

Voldemort scowled. "No, but until I do as the muggle Saint Dane insists, I am stuck in here, unable to complete my conquest of the wizarding world, or destroying Harry Potter. But I have spoken too much! A little more of the Cruciatus Curse will make you forget soon enough. _Crucio!_"

Patrick winced as he hit his broken leg on the library stairs. He heard Gunny's scream from a mile away. _That'll happen when there's no life to block out the noise,_ he thought morosely. Suddenly, he had an idea, and scrambled into the library.

"Computer!" he called, dragging himself into a chair, pausing to look at the tattered remains of _Green Eggs and Ham _lying on the floor. "Search 'Harry Potter!'"

The computer searched for about a minute before pausing to ask, "Patrick, fact, or fiction?"

He almost tumbled out of the chair. "What do you mean? 'Fact or fiction?'"

The computer pulled up two different screens. On one, there was a picture of an ancient novel. On the other there was a rather lanky looking teenager holding a stick like the one Voldemort had.

Patrick looked between the two in confusion. "Computer, explain results!"

"_Harry Potter. 7 part novel series by Joanne Rowling-Murray. Popular through the 1990s into the 2010s._ Would you like to hear audio from the books?"

"Later, now-"

"Perhaps a clip of one of the films?"

"No, I need-"

"Or a demonstra-?"

"Computer!" Patrick screamed, highly irritated at all the suggestions. _I guess the system is befuddled by this conundrum. _"Computer, show the results on the boy."

"_Harry Potter. Wizard. Image at age 15. Also know as 'The Boy Who Lived._"

Patrick scratched his head. "Lived through what?" he asked.

"Attempted murder."

"By?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Makes sense," Patrick murmured to himself, leaning back in the chair. "That would be the fact, correct?"

"Incorrect. Lord Voldemort attempted to kill Harry Potter in fact and fiction."

"Right…thank you…."

"Will you need anything else, Patrick?" the computer inquired.

He shook his head, then remembered the computer couldn't see that, so he replied, "No, that will be all. Thank you."

_Good Lord…what havoc has Saint Dane brought on our heads?_

Mark didn't like to be so close to Saint Dane. It was uncomfortable enough sitting across from him on a train. Knowing that the Dados guarding him and Courtney were his creations, creations Saint Dane talked him into making, was downright humiliating.

Courtney, however, felt no such depressive feelings. She hadn't stopped talking since the got on the train. Even after Saint Dane had a Dado shock her, she still insulted him every now and then.

"If everyone on Second Earth follows you, why don't you have them bring wigs to cover your hideous scarred head?"

_Uh-oh, here she goes again. _Mark thought, looking at the floor, waiting for the _buzz_ of the Dado shocking Courtney again. Instead, Saint Dane chuckled. Bobby was right, that _was_ annoying.

"Yes, I suppose I _could_ waste time and effort on something as trivial as a wig, but I have more important things to concern myself with. Like getting you two to the flume."

Mark decided to chance a question. "W-why are you taking us there?" _Damn stutter_.

Saint Dane chuckled again. "All in due time, Mr. Dimond, all in due time. Now, I suggest you both be quiet, unless you…" he gestured to the Dados, "…feel like taking a nap until we get there."

He laughed and walked away to go to the next car in the train. When he was gone, Courtney shuffled awkwardly in her seat to look at Mark.

"Okay, Mark. We have to get out of here so Bobby won't walk right into a trap. Do you have any plans?"

"One. But I have to work out the kinks first."

"Yea, kinks are bad."

"You don't say?"

"What? Harry, you can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed when Harry told her what had happened. "You can't just break into the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hermione, I _have_ to! Sirius is there and I have to help him! Pendragon is going to help me."

Hermione looked Bobby up and down almost imperceptibly, then turned back to Harry. "Then we're coming too! Right, Ron!"

Bobby looked around right as Ron jumped up in an attempt at a salute, then stumbled and settled for nodding. Suddenly people around the common room started standing up.

"I want to help too, Harry!"

"And me!"

"And me!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Bobby beat him to it. "Are you guys sure about that? From what I understand, these Death Eater guys are pretty, you know…deadly. Are you absolutely sure you want to go on this mission?"

They all looked at him for awhile until the first boy who had volunteered pointed at him and said, "Hey…who are you, anyway? I don't remember ever seeing you around here!"

Bobby stood up. "Me? I guess I'm what you guys call a…what was it, a muddle? Whatever, I'm not a wizard. I ended up here by accident, and I figured I'd help out while I'm here."

One boy with a heavy accent jumped up. "A muggle! How's a muggle supposed to help any?"

Ron waved his hand. "Seamus, sit down. Right, then, Harry, how are we getting there?"

Everyone looked at Harry. "I…I don't know. Hermione?"

She shook her head. "I dunno. I mean, the Floo Network isn't really safe right now…"

"Flew?" Bobby asked, looking from Hermione to Harry. "You can't fly there? What else is there then?"

Hermione opened her mouth to explain the Floo Network, but Harry cut her off. "Flying! That's it! We can take thestrals!"

Everyone looked around uneasily.

"Harry…" Ron started, looking at him with a frown. "We can't _see_ thestrals unless we've seen someone die, mate. And, well, that just leaves you."

"Well, actually, I've seen a few people die, so I guess I can help point them out to you guys, right?" Bobby said, looking around.

Everyone looked at him, then Harry, then nodded.

"Yea, alright."

"We're gonna go save the day!"

"That's wicked, Harry!"

Harry gazed around the room. "Okay, then, let's go get the thestrals!"

When Saint Dane got Voldemort back to Stony Brook, he was nearly ready to curse him into oblivion. But Saint Dane cut him off. "Can your 'magic' send things to other places unharmed?"

Lord Voldemort looked at him suspiciously. "I _suppose_…why? What is it you'd have me do _this_ time?"

"I need you to transport something unharmed, so that I can harm other people with it." Saint Dane replied, choosing his words carefully.

"And what is it I'm supposed to be transporting _Saint Dane_?' Voldemort asked, his tone seething with suppressed anger.

Saint Dane just smiled and said one more thing before disappearing into the crowd of passing Ravinians. "Denduron to Zadaa."

_So, that's chapter 12. Took me a few days to finish this chapter, but once I get back into the swing of things, I plan on a chapter a week until each of these plotlines get closed up. Unfortunately, a few new ones are on the horizon, so I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
